


Assassinations

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Terrorism, War, freedom fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for the strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassinations

**Author's Note:**

> “Came from the sculptures, carved by the winds, carved by the rain. Cause he can’t stop whatever is ‘round the corner, you can’t stop.” Assassinations ~ Stateless
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNnMvySaDjE

They would hide in the dirt, behind the trees, under rocks. They’d need to be silent until it was time to strike. Sometimes it felt like minutes, sometimes hours. She’d try to sink back inside herself, the place she could get through meditation, but it wouldn’t come. It was too much in the moment. And then the moment came and all she could think of was her finger on the trigger, counting the Cardassians as they fell. She’d lose track of the number if it was more than five or six. Then they’d go back to the caves, plan the next attack. The next time, they’d hide in the dirt again.


End file.
